


Fortunate Strokes of Serendipity

by fleetingazure



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gender-neutral Reader, M/M, Slow Burn, heck yeah im hella excited for this, slight crack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 11:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12035244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleetingazure/pseuds/fleetingazure
Summary: In which making best buddy-buddies with a league of world wide heroes is surprisingly an easier feat than you had originally anticipated it to be.In some instances, that is.





	Fortunate Strokes of Serendipity

**Author's Note:**

> heyo, i've recently just got into overwatch and im now basically addicted to it lmao  
> i decided to give a overwatch/reader story a shot since it's been in my mind for quite a while now  
> anyways, i really enjoyed writing this chapter and i hope you enjoy reading it!

You gently brushed your fingers through your messy hair as you let out a tired sigh. Frowning in rising frustration, you threw your head back against your soft pillow in pure and utter defeat. You weren't able to get any amount of sleep no matter how much you tried. It didn't help your case any that you had a meeting early in the morning at seven sharp. At this thought, your eyes quickly flickered towards the alarm clock sitting on your nightstand. 

 _3:04 AM_. The obnoxious bright red numbers seemed to be taunting you. You glared at it. Damn thing.

After a while of blankly staring up at the ceiling and cursing at alarm clocks, you decided to get up and get something warm to drink. Maybe even take some sleeping pills. That's what people usually do in these sort of situations, right? You thought to yourself with a look of wonder. 

You pushed open your door cautiously, not wanting to be too loud. You silently closed it behind you and made your way down the quiet hallway, your footsteps softly echoing throughout the empty halls. You could see a soft glow of light within the darkness as you inched closer to the kitchen and you briefly wondered if someone else was still awake. 

You peeked your head into the recreation room and instantly noticed that the tv was on some sort of game. There was no action going on though, you noted. The character on screen was just simply standing there in the spawn room as if... 

Your attention averted towards the lump of blankets in front of the tv. Upon closer inspection, it was not simply a lump of blankets but in fact Hana Song under a pile of blankets. 

You blinked.

"Um, Hana, my dude. Are you-?" You were quickly interrupted by a rather loud snore and you couldn't help but snicker. Well, she was out. You quietly sat down next to her and glanced over, casually leaning back on your hands.

There were small empty Dorito bags scattered around the floor next to her and a large mountain dew bottle. The black controller in her hands was slipping due to her loose grip on it. 

You thought for a moment. Maybe you should carry her to bed or something? Move her into a more comfortable position? Turn off her game for her so it wouldn't affect her points or anything? Those all sounded like very sweet options and you knew Hana would appreciate it greatly. 

You went over your options once more, biting your lip.

You picked up the remote placed next to her and turned the volume down a generous amount before carefully snatching the controller from Hana's hands. 

 

* * *

 

Hana woke up to the sound of vigorous clicking and soft cursing. She winced at the stiffness in her neck. That's what she gets for falling asleep while gaming again. Not the ideal way to fall asleep. Curiously, she opened her sleepy chocolate brown eyes and let out a loud yawn, stretching her arms out. 

As soon as the girl did, she noticed you staring at the tv screen with a certain intensity and determination in your eyes. 

"Wha- hey!" Hana huffed at you and glared but with no real profound anger.

"Yeah?" You asked, eyes still fixed entirely on the screen. You didn't even bother to glance her way! Now she knew how others felt whenever she's binge gaming. 

Hana was about to lecture you, tell you that hey, she has a reputation to fulfill and she really didn't need any losing games to lower her rank down. But as soon as she opened her mouth, she could hear the distant familiar sound of 'Team Kill!' coming from the TV. She immediately directed her attention to the game and stayed silent, watching with awe as you completely annihilated the enemy team when they desperately returned to the point. 

Eventually and none too surprisingly, your team easily won the game.

Hana blinked. Then turned her gaze towards you once more. 

"H-How... You're actually not that bad at this!" She chirped with excitement, fully awake now. 

"Wow, thanks for your faith in me Hanhan." You rolled your eyes with a small smile, setting the controller in your lap as the game reverted back to the menu screen.

"No, I mean it!" She assured you, returning your smile with one of her own. "Why didn't you tell me you played this game before? You're great at it!"

You looked at her in thought, an eyebrow raised up as she tightened her throne of blankets around her in anticipation.

"I, uh, this was my first time playing it." You deadpanned.

Oh.

There was a pause of silence as this seemed to process in Hana's mind. 

"What?! How?!" Hana suddenly shouted, jumping up and abandoning her blankets on the ground. You glanced up at her with amusement clear in your expression. Honestly, you hadn't expected yourself to be pretty good at that game either. But you weren't about to admit that.

"Well, you see dearest Hana, I'm just naturally amazing at everything. Don't be jealous of pure raw skill, young grasshopper." You boasted with a mock pompous voice, closing your eyes and placing a hand against your chest as a display of arrogance.

Hana snorted and plopped herself back on the ground next to you, crossing her legs. An idea seemed to flash through her mind because suddenly a grin appeared on her face and her expression was lit with excitement.

"You know.." She sung out, bringing herself closer to you. "I _do_ have another controller and this _is_ a multiplayer game."

"Hmm..." You made a show out of thinking over this, bringing a hand to your chin and pretending to glance up in thought. Even though you already knew your answer to begin with. "Yeah, sure why not?" 

Hana automatically jumped up as soon as the words came out of your mouth, almost tripping her own feet and she flew off towards her room with such speed it would even make Lucio himself impressed.   Going to get the other controller, you presumed.

You spared a glance at the clock placed above the TV. 4:49 AM. 

Maybe you could rearrange the meeting to some other day, you mused. It's not every day you got to play games with the one and only D.va.


End file.
